


Однострочники, 17.29. Это не первая версия Дина и Сэма

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Это не первая версия Дина и Сэма.(175 слов)





	Однострочники, 17.29. Это не первая версия Дина и Сэма

— Что? Братья-геи, путешествующие по Америке, чтобы отрывать ангелам крылья и не давать им плодить нефилимов — это слишком?

— Эрик, ты сдурел?

— Окей. Сводные братья-геи.

— Сбавь обороты.

— Рич, дело тебе говорю, попрёт же тема!

— У нас канал не рассчитан на хард-порно. И христиан не надо задевать, нам ещё исков не хватало.

— Ангелы интернациональны!

— Нет. Нет и нет.

— Любая другая нечисть тебя устроит?

***

— Рано осиротевшие братья, не геи! Отрывают хвосты демонам, чтобы те не плодили…

— Эрик!

— Да просто не плодились! И не жрали народ.

— Боёвка будет?

— Навалом! И братцев посимпатичнее, тогда и лямур в проходных линиях пролезет…

— М-м-м…

— Два одиноких волка-красавчика, в заброшенных мотелях, на пустынных трассах. Ночные…

— Убью.

— Разговоры по душам! Рич, говорю, пойдёт тема. Брутальные и несчастные, вся женская аудитория от тринадцати до шестидесяти будет за нас.

— О’кей. Неси наработки. Но они не геи!

***

Крипке торопливо листал страницы.

— Ага, угум. Нечисть, суровые одинокие братья… Страдают весь сезон. Не геи, да… Кто ж им поверит. Хе-хе.


End file.
